


Want to Play?

by IcyAndTheFrostBites



Series: (Blank)-Ships [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Young Jim, Young Toby, these boyos meet and become friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAndTheFrostBites/pseuds/IcyAndTheFrostBites
Summary: Jim, lonely after his father left, makes a new friend.





	Want to Play?

**Author's Note:**

> So, a cute little thing of how Jim and Toby became friends.

“Whatcha doing?”

Jim looked up, not really wanting to talk or do much of anything. His throat felt tight and his eyes red and raw and dry. He had been sitting miserably on his front porch, watching the sky change color and simply wanting to be left alone.

Standing in front of him was a short, hefty boy about his age. His clothes were a little worn and slightly big on him, making him appear more rotund than he actually was. His red hair was straight and teeth cooked, creating an overbite. He blinked down at Jim with curious green eyes.

“Go away,” Jim said, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Do you want to play?” the boy said.

“I don’t feel like doing anything.”

“Okay then.”

The boy sat down next to him, feet wagging back and forth on the step in front of him. He looked around, with wide eyes and a relaxed expression on his face.

“Do you mind?” Jim said, furrowing his brow. He was half tempted to push the boy away from him. The only reason he didn’t was that his mom was inside and – her being a doctor – would patch the boy up. Which meant he would be inside their house. That would annoy him even more.

“What?” the boy said, looking back at him. “Not playing? Not really. If you haven’t noticed I’m fat. Kids used to call me ‘Tubby’. They thought it was funny because it sounds like my name. Oh! I’m Toby. What’s your name?”

Toby held out his hand, like a proper adult would. He waited, a happy grin on his face.

“I’m,” Jim said, shaking the extended hand slowly, “I’m Jim.”

“Jim. I like it. Toby and Jim, Jim and Toby. I think we’ll be great friends.”

“Why do you want to be my friend?”

“You seem nice.” Toby shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jim felt the corners of his lips tug up for the first time in a long while.

“Hey, Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you sad?”

The frown returned. His shoulders curled in and he made himself smaller.

“My dad left me and my mom.”

“Oh. That sucks.”

Jim just shrugged and wiped his nose.

“My mom and dad died,” Toby said. Jim looked up at him sharply. Toby was watching his shoes as he wagged his feet back and forth. His brow was wrinkled and there was a sad  “That’s why I came to live with Nana.”

“I’m sorry,” Jim said quietly after a moment.

“Don’t be. It means I get to make new friends.” Toby gave him a great big grin, but Jim recognized the sadness that around his face and shoulders.

Jim gently nudged him, smiling back.

“So,” he said, “do you want to go hunting for trolls?”

“How do you hunt for trolls?”

“Come on and I’ll show you!”

**Author's Note:**

> For more info about other things I'm writing, bothering me to post more, or to give me ideas, go hit me up on my [tumblr writing account](http://icy-writes.rumblr.com)!


End file.
